Whistler
The Whistler is a musical instrument resembling a pan flute that is used for summoning Songbird by the Songbird Defense System. It is typically affixed to Statues of Comstock which set off whenever they sense that someone is in Elizabeth's vicinity. Known Locations *Monument Island - In the library of the Specimen Observation inside Monument Tower. *Emporia - Grand Central Depot, in the elevator room on the way to Downtown Emporia. *''The First Lady'' - In the main cabin. *''Hand of the Prophet'' - In the control room. ''BioShock Infinite'' The Comstock Statues are known to be programmed with a song that immediately summons the Songbird to the vicinity. However, a card given to Booker by Robert Lutece at Port Prosperity suggest that they can be reprogrammed with other songs to command the Songbird. They would only be known by "the maestro himself". In the alternate version of Comstock House, Booker is given a card by the future Elizabeth with a cipher and drawings of cages. When Booker gives the card to Elizabeth, she notes that it gives details about the future's destruction, but is unclear on its meaning. Near the end of the game while aboard the Hand of the Prophet with the ship is about to be overrun with Vox Populi, Elizabeth realizes that the cages were a clue. They form notes to a song C, A, G, E. Elizabeth attacks the nearby statue of Comstock as it wheezes out the summoning call. As soon as Elizabeth plays C-A-G-E, the Songbird becomes pacified. She orders to Songbird to attack the Vox Populi zeppelins and help out during the battle. At the battle's conclusion, Elizabeth hands the Whistler over to Booker to play C-A-G-E to enrage the Songbird and destroy the Siphon on Monument Island. However, upon the destruction of the Siphon, the massive energy feedback causes Booker to drop the Whistler from the bow as the Songbird heads in for an attack. Gallery GearWhistlerAmmoConcepts.jpg|''Concept art for the Whistler (and the Gear and ammunition).'' Songbirddefensesystem.png|''The schematic for the whistler given by Robert Lutece.'' Cagecipher-bioshockinfinite2013.png|''A mysterious card with a Vox Cipher handed to Booker in Comstock House.'' Goldstatuewhistle.jpg|''A Statue located in the Library in Specimen Observation of Monument Tower.'' Thrtsrth.jpg|''A Statue located aboard'' The First Lady. whistlerremoved.jpg|''Elizabeth removes the Whistler from the statue.'' Ytjdytjty.jpg|''Elizabeth gives Booker the Whistler.'' Behind the Scenes *Concept art for the Whistler was made by Chris Chaproniere.Chris Chaproniere's ArtStation Profile *The sequence of notes used to control Songbird (C, A, G, E) are similar in sound to the starting notes of the Christian hymn "The Holly and the Ivy". *The notes for the summoning call are:MIDI version A C A C | A G A F | LowC F G A | G F C A C A C | A G A F | LowC F G A |Bb A G F *In Port Prosperity the Luteces are trying to play the last four notes of the summoning call.MIDI version Bb A G F References Category:BioShock Infinite